Nothing To Say
by Purple255225
Summary: Imagine to yourself you're stuck. At a bathroom stuff store. With the person you the least wanna be with at the moment. And you both just say nothing, Although you have few good things you would like to mention. That what happens here. With Sam and Freddie. What will happen ? Only the readers will know :D Rated T for... I don't really know -,- Just in case XD
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing To Say **

–Chapter 1-

**I wanted to publish this few days ago but I didn't have time and then my computer didn't have internet for few days, sooo… Here it is ;D Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

General POV

IN THE LIVING ROOM

"So, I was talking to Gibby the other day, and he said in the end of the next iCarly he wants to dance with a chicken." The brunette says while seating on the couch, next to her friend.

"You mean a real chicken ?" the blonde asks, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, and that's not all" Carly says and drinks from her glass of water.

"What's more ?" Sam asks, curious. She has no idea what could possibly be more.

"He wants to do it while wearing an egg costume" Carly says, knowing Sam is now going to burst out laughing.

And she was right. Sam can't hold it anymore and starts laughing so hard, her stomach starts hurting her. "I'm telling ya, there's something wrong with that boy", she says, still laughing, but immediately stops when the elevator door opens and Gibby comes out of it.

"GIBBYYYY ! Hi Carly, hey Sam, did you hear ? I'm gonna dance with a chicken !" Gibby says excitedly as soon as the door opens and goes inside the apartment.

"We talked about it 2 days ago, remember ?" Carly asks, but Sam starts talking before she gets an answer.

"Hey, after you finish your weird dancing thing, can I eat the chicken ?" Sam says and smiles for the thought of eating some fresh chicken.

"What ? No ! You… You…" Gibby says, not loving the idea, and with nothing good to reply. Sure, he loves chicken too, but he would NEVER eat a chicken he knows personally, especially when that chicken is ready to dance with him whenever he wants.

"'You…' What ?" Sam asks, amused as he tries to find the right words.

"I'll let you know when I have something" Gibby says, giving up.

"Don't bother" Sam says while smirk and roll her eyes at him, when suddenly Spencer bursts into the living room.

"Hey, guys, remember that art competition I signed up to ?" Spencer says quickly. He only has 6 days to finish his sculptre and he hasn't even started yet.

Carly stands up and turns around to face him. "Yeah, sure, why ?" she asks curiously.

"I wanted to build a sculpture of a dog made of toilet seats, but there's a problem…" Spencer starts explaining, but Sam cuts him off.

"You need toilet seats" She says knowingly.

"Exactly" Spencer says, a bit surprised for some reason. "So I need you to go buy 15 toilet seats for me RIGHT NOW."

"Why can't you go ?" Gibby asks. He wanted to keep talking about his chicken dance, not looking for toilet seats.

"'Cuz I'm kinda… Ban for life from the bathroom stuff store…" Spencer answers awkwardly. He doesn't wanna talk about it.

"Why ?" Sam asks, forcing him to talk about it.

"I was there, and I needed to pee, and when I got to the toilet part of the store I sorta thought it was the bathroom, so I…" Spencer starts explaining awkwardly, but Sam cuts him off. Again.

"Alright, I got it" Sam says quickly, disgusted from what she knows he was about to say.

"Good, so goooo !" Spencer says loudly while pointing towards the door.

"Now ?" Carly says, not thrilled about the idea. This is NOT how she wanted to spend her day.

"Then when ?" Spencer says, like it was so obvious.

The door opens and Freddie walks in "Hey, what's up ?" he says, closing the door after him.

"You all are going to buy me some toilet seats !" Spencer screams and pushes them all out. "Bye !" he adds, a second before closing the door.

"We are going to need money, you know" Carly says from the hallway, and Spencer opens the door, throws his wallet at her and closes it again, and they start walking away, towards the bathroom stuff store down town.

* * *

DOWN TOWN, WALKING TO THE STORE

"…And that's why we need to go buy toilet seats instead of Spencer." Carly says after explaining to Freddie why Spencer can't go buy toilet seats by himself.

"Can I talk now ?" Gibby says excitedly right after Carly finishes. He has something REALLY important to say.

"Sure, talk…" Carly says, looking at Gibby, thinking he's probably gonna start talking about his chicken dance and how amazing it will be.

"I'll dance with a chicken !" Gibby yells, as expected.

"We already know that" Sam says, tired of hearing him talking about that.

"Freddie doesn't" Gibby says, a bit annoyed, and cause Sam roll her eyes at him.

"Congratulations Gib…" Freddie says, used to his friend's weirdness.

"I know, isn't it so awesome ?" Gibby jumps happily while walking. He can't wait for his big dance day.

**Sam's POV**

We walk for something like 10 minutes and finally get to store. Gibby is still talking about his chicken dance. He desperately needs a therapist.

"Hey" Carly says to the owner and smiles politely.

"What do you want ?" he answers angrily. Strange man.

"We need 15 toilet seats, so can you hurry up and get them so we can leave ? I'm starving !" I say.

"But you just ate !" Carly says to me, probably surprised of how fast I get hungry again.

"So ? What's you point ?" I know I just ate, but on the way here I saw a restaurant serves many different kinds of meat, so it kinda made my hunger come back...

Carly rolls her eyes at me and turn back to the owner. "Can you just give us the toilet seats ? Please ?" She says and smiles again.

"Sure, just a sec" he smiles back and walks away, and I can hear him mumbles to himself "Weirdoes…"

After 15 minutes he comes back with a box full of toilet seats.

"That'll be 145 dollars" he says while putting the box on the floor, and Carly hands him the money and try to lift the box.

"Ok, there's no way I'm carrying this. Too heavy." Carly says, giving up.

"I'll do it" Freddie jumps immediately, like he'll do anything for her, like he just waited for her to say something like that so he could help her and be her hero or whatever… That jerk. I mean, he is all after Carly again, like nothing happened between us… And maybe it was all just one big lie to make Carly, in a very strange way, to like him. And I fell for it…God I hate that boy. Why does he have to be so cute ? Ok, I did NOT just think that. And the way he's been treating me lately got me really pissed at him. He got mad at me at the pear store for nothing, and couldn't even save his thoughts to himself. If he would, we both still had a job. I don't even know why I quit… "I could do it, you know, if my mom hadn't…" he starts saying after the expected failure, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, right" I laugh at him, but all he does is rolling his eyes at me.

"Just give it to me" Gibby says and hardly lift the box, but eventually succeeds and starts walking, and we follow.

"I'm hungry !" I say. I desperately need that chicken.

"I'll get you food as soon as we get home, ok ?" Carly asks, keep walking.

"But I need that chicken NOW, and there's a restaurant right over there." I say while pointing towards the restaurant. "I'll eat it on the way !"

"We'll be home in 5 minutes" Carly says.

"That's a lot ! I can't wait that long !" I answer. How can she not understand that ? I'm hungry NOW. But all she does is rolling her eyes and keep walking.

"Oh no…" Freddie suddenly says.

"What happened ?" Carly asks, worried. Who cares ? I need chicken !

"I think I left my pear phone in the store." Freddie says, worried too.

"Then go get it back. We'll wait for you in my apartment, ok ?" Carly says. That is SO NOT FAIR.

"Wait, why can he go get his stupid pear phone, and I can't go buy chicken ?" SO NOT FAIR.

"Fine, go with him, we'll meet you there, bye !" Carly says while giving me her wallet so I can buy the chicken since I have no money here and waves, and Gibby does the same, and they walk away before I can say anything. Now, that is what I would like to call AWKWARD. We both just stand there, with nothing to say. But hey, anything for chicken.

"Chicken first" I say and go right up to the restaurant before he can stop me. I buy two chickens and a smoothie and immediately start eating. That chicken is just sooooo good.

"Come on" Freddie says and grabs my arm. I shake him off me and after 5 minutes of walking we finally get to the store.

"So where do you think it is ?" I ask him.

"I think it probably fell when I went to the bathroom." He says and I laugh. "The REAL bathroom" he adds and I stop laughing.

"Well, where are they ?" I wanna leave this place already.

"In the back of the store, come on." He answers me and starts walking. I follow.

We look in the bathroom for about 10 minutes, when I finally find it behind the toilet. I don't wanna know how it got there. I take it out and give it to Freddie. "Let's go already" I say.

"Where did you find it ?" he asks curiously.

"Behind the toilet" I answer, waiting for him to start moving towards the exit.

"Ohhhh it probably fell when…" he starts saying, like he just realized something.

"I don't wanna know !" I quickly cut him off. He smirks and we start walking towards the door, when suddenly the lights turn off and the door slums heavily. I can hear the owner locks it and leaves. It's past 2 PM so I guess he went out for his lunch break and be back in two hours. Damn. I can't believe it. I'm stuck in here. And the worst part ? Freddie is stuck in here too.

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

**What did you think ? Did you like it ? Did you love it ? :D Or you didn't ? :( I'm not so good at guessing so you'll just have to tell me that by yourselves and review ;) Next chapter will be up in 5 more days the latest, but I'll try do it faster :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing To Say**

-Chapter 2-

**It's here, it's here ! I can't believe it's here, It's here ! Chapter 2, ladies and gentlemens:**

**BTW, My mom decided she wants to read it too. Weird, right ? And I really don't want her to. So mom, I'm begging you DO NOT READ ! Love you ****  
**

* * *

**Still Sam's POV**

I can't see anything. I feel blind. I don't like it. And I'm out of food. I gotta get out of here.

"What just happened ?" I hear Freddie asks me from somewhere in the dark.

"The owner left for his lunch break and locked us in here. What were you thinking ?" I answer.

"I don't know… I guess I wasn't really… thinking…" I roll my eyes at him, although I know he can't see me. I don't even know where exactly he's standing.

"Can you at least turn on the lights ?" I ask him. Not seeing anything drives me crazy.

"I'll try." He says, and I hear him walking away, looking for the light switch, when suddenly I hear him trips and falls down. "Ohh man !" he yells. "Sam, why won't you help and look for the light switch too ? I can't do it all alone !" he says, frustrated.

"Alright, alright, I'm looking." I say and start walking carefully, trying not to fall, and something about 4 seconds later I find it and turn on the lights. "Really ? Was it really that hard ?" I ask him and see he is still on the floor.

"Yes, it was." He says and sits on the floor. I walk towards him and sit down.

We sit there in silent. With nothing to say.

Minutes pass by. We're still sitting.

That's all his fault. If Freddie wouldn't lose his pear phone, we wouldn't be stuck in here right now. But I can't help but thinking about how close we are now, all alone, no one can see us, I could just kiss him now. But I won't. I can't. I can't… I gotta let it go, to move on already. He clearly did. I wonder what he's thinking about. I wish I knew… I take out my pear phone and check the time. 17 minutes. We've been sitting here like this for 17 minutes. I would call Carly, but there's no signal. Yelling seems useless, since the windows are locked too, and there's no way someone will hear us with the windows closed. I have no idea how I'm going to survive the next 90 minutes.

Second after second, minute after minute, more time is passing.

"Say something." He suddenly says, not looking at me.

"Nothing to say" I answer quietly.

He looks at me now. "What do you mean ?"

"I mean there's nothing to say !" I answer angrily, "You're the one who got us stuck in this situation, not me ! What do you expect me to say ?" I really don't understand him sometimes.

"Me ? If you wouldn't come you wouldn't be stuck in here right now ! It's not my fault you wanted to come !" he answers, pretty angry too.

"I didn't wanna go !"

"Than why did you ?"

"'Cuz I was hungry !" He really got on my nerves now.

"Couldn't you wait 5 minutes ?"

"You know I can't ! And even if I did go with Carly and Gibby you'd still be stuck in here, so how can it be my fault ?"

"I didn't say it was your fault WE are stuck in here, it's your fault YOU are stuck in here !"

"Like you even care where I am and what's going on with me !" I answer, angrier than ever.

"I do." He says quietly. Yeah, right.

"Really ? 'Cuz it doesn't look like you do. You've been treating me like garbage lately for no reason ! And the whole 'Is it too late for you to love me' thing doesn't really help, you know ?" I say, too angry to realize what I'm saying.

"Well, maybe I was just trying to make you feel the way I did when you started flirting with Zayn !"

"How did you feel ? Like yourself ? Like an underwear ? How the hell an I suppose to know that ?" I answer angrily. Where is he going for with this, I have no idea.

"I was jealous, ok ? Did you ever think about that ?" he says, probably doesn't understand the words coming out from his mouth as well.

"No, I didn't !" I answer. "And you thought I wasn't jealous ? Well, I was ! Even more than that, I was hurt !" I should probably start notice what I'm saying… "It made me feel like never even liked me, that our whole relationship was a lie, especially your stupid 'I love you' !" guess it won't happen today.

"It wasn't a lie ! But you do right about one thing. I don't like you. I love you… I still do !" he says, still a bit angry.

"And you think I don't ? You think I enjoy seeing you running around Carly like a puppy basically just telling her how much you love her ?" I say, still angry and don't really know why. I don't look at him.

Silent. Again. And I finally realize what I said. What he did. He said he still loves me… And I said the same. I immediately look at him, and just at the same time he looks at me, probably after realizing the exact same thing.

We stare at eachother for something like half a second, and without saying a word I find myself kissing him again. His hands around my waist, mine around his neck. And it feels good. His lips on mine… Definitely the best feeling in the world.

Few seconds later he departs from the kiss and whispers in my ear, "You have no idea how much I missed you, having you like this."

"Not as much as I did" I whisper back with a slight smile on my face and kiss him again. Over and over again. I have no idea how much time we've been making out like this. Man, that's waaaay better than sitting in the silence.

**Freddie's POV**

I feel her hands wrap around my neck, holding me tight, her body close to mine, her lips on mine. I wish we could stay like this forever. I pull her even closer. I lost any sense of time. Maybe get stuck in here is not so bad after all.

"Uhhm Uhhm" I hear someone coughing.

We both immediately pull away and depart from eachother. I look up and see Carly, Gibby, Spencer and the owner standing next to the door, in front of us, staring at us, their expressions unreadable. I look at Sam. All she does is staring at the floor, her cheeks are slight red, and I'm pretty sure mine are too. I wonder how much time they've been standing there… No one says a word, when suddenly I hear Gibby says "So… did you find your pear phone ?" I look back up at him. "Yeah, I did." I say while taking my pear phone out of my pocket and wave it in the air so he could see it and put it back. I think this is the most awkward moment of my life. And I had A LOT. I mean, wouldn't you feel just a little bit awkward and uncomfortable if your friends would catch you make out with another friend ?

**Sam's POV**

Damn it ! How long were they standing there ? And if it's more than 2 seconds, why the hell didn't they say anything ?

**Gibby's POV**

I wish there were purple bananas… Yeah… That would be awesome… GIBBYYYYY !

**Carly's POV**

Gibby and I were walking home and waited for Sam and Freddie to come back, and since it's been over 30 minutes we've been waiting, we were worried and decided to go down town and find them. We checked at the restaurant, but they weren't there, and when we got to the store we saw a sign saying it was close for 2 hours, and thought they might went to one more store, but after looking everywhere I thought that maybe they got stuck in there, maybe the owner didn't notice them and accidently locked them in the store. So we went back home and asked Spencer if he knows the owner cell number (that sounded way better than looking for him all over Seattle) and turns out he was at the chicken restaurant. I don't know how we missed him when we first went there… Anyways, he got mad when we made him come with us and open the store, but eventually, after 10 minutes of him licking his hands and plate from what's left on them, we finally got there. And I was right. They were there. Making out. I guess A LOT changed the past hour. We stood there for few minutes, didn't know what to do. It didn't seem like they even notice us, like they are on their own little world. I'm sure I'm not the only one who felt just a little uncomfortable. And then Spencer started coughing all the sudden and they finally realized they weren't alone. That was even more awkward. And now I'm still standing here, staring at them, trying to figure out how they got to that situation. It's just so weird seeing them like this again. I wonder if they're back together now… "So… What's up ?" I finally say.

"We… Got stuck…" Freddie says awkwardly. Sam is still staring at the floor.

"Ahh…" I can't find anything better to say.

"How did you know we are in here ?" Sam asked, finally looking at us.

"We looked for you everywhere, and when we couldn't find you I figured you might got locked up in here." I answer. "And I was right", I smile at her.

"So let's go than." Sam says and gets up, hurry to leave.

"Ok…" I say. She'll have to talk to me about it eventually. Freddie gets up too, avoiding from looking at us. "Let's go than" I start walking , and hear Gibby yells at the owner one moment before leaving the store "Chicken dance ! I'll do a chicken dance !", and the owner mumbles to himself "Weirdoes…".

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

**Next one is probably the last :( But maybe not, you know, if I'll have a really good idea what to write ;) I hope I will… But even if not, there are still a lot of fanfics in store for you ;D **

**I'll try to update fast, in a week, the latest.**

**Review ! I wanna hear your opinion ! :)**

**And mom, if you don't listen to me doesn't expect me to listen to you. If you read this, I'll know. I have my ways ;) JK ! Or maybe not…? ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing To Say**

-Chapter 3-

**So… this is the last chapter, hope you'll like it ! :D**

* * *

**Still Carly's POV**

The walking home was really quiet. Not even a word. Just Spencer coughing here and there. As soon as we got home Spencer asked Gibby to help him to paint the toilet seats, so now Sam, Freddie and I are in my room. I sit down on my bed when Spencer yells from downstairs. "Carly, where are my paint brushes ?"

"It's in your room !" I scream back.

"No, it's not ! You took it a week ago, where did you put it ?" he keeps yelling.

"I don't know !"

"Just come down and help me !"

"Fine…" I give up and go downstairs. "Just wait here, I'll be right back." I say to Sam and Freddie, that seems to be a little relieved, and hurry down the stairs.

**Freddie's POV**

I sit down on the couch, next to Sam.

"Did you really mean it ? What you said back in the store ?" Sam asked as soon as Carly disappeared down the stairs.

"Of course I did." I say. I'm surprised she even needs to ask. "Did you ?" I ask.

"Of course." I smile at her, and she smiles back her super cute smile. I love her smile. I love HER.

"So… Is that mean we're back together now ?" I ask her hopefully.

"I don't know… Do you want it to ?"

"I do…" I say quietly and smile at her. "Do you ?" I need an answer.

She's not saying anything for few seconds. That feels like forever. But finally, she answers. "More than anything else in the whole world." She whispers, looking deep in my eyes, a slight smile on her face. And I smile back, happier than ever, and kiss her slowly on the lips, enjoy every second.

"I told you it was in your room ! I'm gonna go upstairs now, ok ?" I hear Carly talking to Spencer, saying the last part way louder than needed, probably to avoid more awkwardness, just in case. I thank her so much for that. We both pull away, so when Carly comes in we just sit there, doing nothing.

**Carly's POV**

"So…" I start saying as I enter the room and see Sam and Freddie just sitting on the couch. I wonder if that was really all they did…

"Hey, what time is it ?" Freddie suddenly says, cutting me off.

"3:52, why ?" I ask, a bit confused.

"I promised my mom I'll be at home at 4 o'clock and help her with her things for the… Bigger… Thing…" Freddie says, not really convincing. "Bye." Aaaand... He's gone, left before I could stop him.

"So, do you wanna tell me what happened there, or do you want me to guess ?" I ask Sam. I'm dying to know what happened there !

"What are you talking about ?" she asks, like she really has no idea, but both of us know she does.

"You know what I'm talking about." I say and sit on the chair next to the couch.

"Oh, that ? It was nothing…" I hope she doesn't expect me to buy it.

"Really ? If you'd stay there just a little more, you'd start taking each other's clothes off !" ok, maybe I took it a little too far… Her cheeks start turning red, her eyes are stuck to the floor. "Come on, I'm kidding ! I'm just curious ! How did it happen ?" I ask her, but she doesn't answer. It seems like she's on another planet. "Helloooooo earth to Sam !" I say and she finally looks up.

"What ? Ahhh… I don't know… It just… Happened." She says, not looking at me.

"So are you too back together now ?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah… We are." She says, a big smile on her face.

"That's great !" I hug her and smile. I'm happy they're back together, they are such a cute a couple !

* * *

**General POV**

6 DAYS LATER, AFTER THE ART COMPETITION

"So, did you win ?" Carly asks Spencer as he enters the apartment.

Sam and Freddie are eating together Spaghetti Tacos in the kitchen, and Gibby is chasing his chicken all over the apartment. Today is his big chicken dance day.

"No. It got on fire like 2 seconds before the judges came to see it." He says, smiling.

"So why are you so happy ?" Sam asks from the kitchen.

"Cuz one of the judges, who is really hot, gave me her phone number. She said I'm adorable !" Spencer answers excitedly.

"Nice" says Freddie.

"I know, right ? I'm gonna call her now ! Do not interrupt !" And with that, Spencer disappears in his room.

"No ! Don't go there ! Chicky chicky chicky chicky ! Come back ! Chicken !" Gibby yells as the chicken goes up the stairs and follows it. "Get out of the bed !" he screams, so Carly, Sam and Freddie can hear him from Carly's bedroom. Spencer is too busy talking on the phone in his room.

"What ? My bed ? Not again…" Carly says and runs upstairs. She just washed her sheets yesterday…

**Sam's POV**

I look at Carly running up the stairs and continue eating my Spaghetti Taco, when I feel Freddie stares at me. "What ?" I say and look up at him.

"Nothing…" he says. "It's just… Have I ever told you how much I love you ?" he asks smiling.

"I don't know… How much do you love me ?" I ask curious and smile back.

"A LOT… I don't even know how to desc-" he starts talking but I cut him off by kissing him, and few seconds later pull away.

"I love you too." I say, big smile on my face.

"Forever ?" he asks.

"And always." I answer.

"Hey, why don't you keep it down here ? I'm trying to make a phone call ! See ?" Spencer says as he enters the living room and waves his phone in front of us. "No, Ella, I was just talking to my little sister's friends… Don't hang up… Ella ! Ella, don't hang up ! Ohh, hi. I was just… I thought you were gonna… So you wanna come over tomorrow night ? I'll make you my special Spaghetti Tacos… It's better than it sounds, ok ?..." Spencer says to Ella, probably the hot judge, and goes back to his room. Ohhh, Spencer…

"We weren't even that loud !" I yell at Spencer, but it's useless, he already gone in his room, the only thing he cares about right now is talking to Ella.

~THE END~

* * *

**Ok, so as I said this was the last chapter. **

**What do you think ? Like it ? Hate it ? Enjoy the summer ? Still stuck in school ? I like cookies, and you ? I wouldn't know unless you'll REVIEW. What did you think about the ending ? I really wanted to show that they love each other, and always will, and that what came out :)**

**I wanna thank to everyone who read and review my fanfic. I love you all ! You make me happy. Like REALLYYYYYYYY happy. You have no idea how many times I check, and how excited I get. So, once again, why not review ? I honestly can't find any good reasons for that ;) **

** Special thank to butterflylovesicarly (I don't know if I can use your real name),if you're reading this, you're awesome and I love talking to you :D Check out her stories !**

**I have a lot more fanfics in store for you, I hope you'll like them !**

**Well, bye ! I'm gonna go eat some cookies now… My grandma makes them the best ! But I bet you don't care… ;) **

**See ya ;D**


End file.
